Spider-Man: Let's Go Rider Kick!
by Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: Shocker, the ruthless evil organization has begun reviving one of the powerful villains. This is in order for the Great Leader of Shocker can finally rid of Kamen Riders and destroy the first Rider's legacy once and for all. Super heroic masks are destined to meet and several alliances shall be made. Let's go, Rider Kick!


Merry belated Christmas everyone! Didn't expect this, did you? How's this for a Christmas surprise? Now, don't worry, Kaiju Taisen will still be a thing. But for now, Spider-Verse and Castlevania will be the stories I work on. So…what's up, danger?

* * *

 _With great power, comes great responsibility._

- **Ben Parker**

These are the words told to Peter Parker during the fateful day when Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, was given superhuman powers, and the death of Ben Parker at the hands of a street criminal. It was then that Peter would become what he has been today: Spider-Man.

However…

Peter is not the only one to don the mantle of Spider-Man. There exists a multiverse where everyone has donned the mantle of Spider-Man dubbed the Spider-Verse. The Spider-Men and Women have been at war with the Inheritors, a family of vampiric creatures, one of the notable members including Morlun, who at one point attacked Spider-Man before the events of the war. After the events, Morlun was destroyed along with the Inheritors…

And this is where another superhero comes in.

Takeshi Hongo is a young man who was kidnapped and experimented on by the terrorist organization, Shocker. The procedure turned Takeshi into a cyborg with extraordinary abilities. He escaped and became the superhero, dubbing himself Kamen Rider. Over the course of many years, Kamen Rider 1 would ally with several Riders to defeat Shocker.

Since then, Takeshi carried a legacy to other Kamen Riders. He left behind a legacy for others. Whenever a threat to the multiverse was looming, the Kamen Riders would team up to face the challenge, especially with other heroes like the Super Sentai and the Metal Heroes. But that's a story for another day.

And now…

Shocker has a new plan. They have created a device which could potentially revive other monsters or kaijin. They had found the DNA of one of the strongest warriors imaginable. And they have begun to recreate the villain from his ashes with one goal: destroy the Kamen Riders and Spider-Man

A prophecy has been laid out: that the Spider and the Rider will team up to defeat a force of unspeakable evil. So thus, begins a new chapter of superheroes. A new team up even like ever before. Spider-Men and Kamen Riders united as one.

Fighters for right, justice for all.

Let's go, Rider Kick!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Spider/Rider**

 _Earth-928, the year 2099_

 _Nueva York, 6:00 PM_

A man has just got done suiting up for a battle ahead at a dark location. Several screens of battles began to flare in holograms. The man looked at them all through the mask. "Lyla, what's the status of the Spider-Verse?" the man asked. A hologram of a lady resembling Marilyn Monroe appeared to the costumed man. "Hello, Miguel. The Spider-Verse currently is not in any threat as of right now. However, there is suspicious activity of an evil organization." Lyla reported. "The Sinister Six?" Miguel asked. "No, but this might interest you." Lyla materialized info on the organization.

Miguel began going over the info of the evil organization known as Shocker. "Shocker, huh? That's new. You suppose they could be a problem?" Miguel asked. "Most likely." Miguel began to think it over. He then had an idea. "May I suggest we start searching for warriors?" he asked. "Of course, Miguel." Lyla agreed as a device materialized in pieces. Miguel puts his hand through and it built itself and latched onto him. It was then we now see what the costume fighter looks like. "Not only do we need the fighters who oppose Shocker, but also the Spider-Men as well."

 _ **SPIDER-MAN 2099**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Earth 616, the normal universe._

 _New York City_

 _Saturday, 11:00 AM_

It is the start of a new day. A familiar face is seen swinging from rooftop to rooftop of buildings with strands of web until he landed on top of one of the buildings. He stood up to view the sight of the city.

"Good ol' New York. What would I do without you?" he thought out loud.

 _ **SPIDER-MAN**_

Spidey sighed at the sight. Ever since becoming what he is today, Spider-Man has saved New York, the world, and the universe time and time again. Action was his reward after all.

Suddenly, gunfire was heard, setting off Spider-Man's spider sense. He webslinged to the scene of the crime. Just as he predicted, several thugs were stealing crystals from jewelry store. He then crawled into onto the edge of the window and sees several robbers holding the clerks at gun point, demanding cash and jewels.

Spider-Man crawled silently inside and then spun web like a net at the robbers. The robbers struggled. "Hey!" one of them cried out. Spider-Man then webbed them up tightly and left a note as sirens were heard. The note said, "Jewel robbers caught, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Spider-Man then swung off into the distance. As he does this, a mysterious figure was walking in the alley ways, his hood up and his cloak billowing in the wind. On top of his hood was a cone hat.

He continued walking and looking around. It wasn't long before thugs began to surround the individual, carrying 2x4s, pipes, and pocket knives. "Hey, punk. You think you can just waltz into our property?" one thug said. The figure just sighed. "I have no quarrel with you. Leave my sight and I'll see to it no one gets hurt and doesn't end up with broken bones." The figure said softly.

"Oh, you're the one who will get a broken bone, pal!" the thug sneered. "So you insist on fighting me? Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you." The figure had his hand on the hilt, revealing that it was a katana. He awaited one of them to make their move.

 _*Kabuki Yooo*_

He then threw off his cone hat as the thug with the pipe came charging at the mysterious figure. The mystery figure parried the pipe with his sword and then kicked him away. The other thug lashed at the figure with his 2x4, but he sliced it in half, causing him to cower and run away in fear. The three remaining thugs charged at the sword fighter. He effortlessly blocked the slashes. It was to their surprise that he spun a metallic web and snared them in a spider web.

Spider-Man heard the commotion from earlier and came down upside down, holding onto a web. "Did you do that?" he asked. Suddenly, his spider-sense came off. The figure for some reason had the same sense as well. "Hmm, you must be similar to me." the wanderer said. "What?" Spidey questioned. The figure removed the hood to reveal a samurai Spider-Man.

The outline was similar to that of Spider-Man. The cuirass had the red color and black outlines. The mask was similar to Spider-Man's only it also had a kabuto with the horns in the shape of a spider. He wore a blue hakama, red with black outline armor from his legs and arms. He also had tabis with sandals underneath.

 _ **SPIDER SAMURAI**_

"Another Spider-Man? How did you get here?" Spidey asked. "So you're Spider-Man too?" said the samurai. "And I am referred to as the Spider-Samurai." He bowed in respect to the real Spider-Man. "And to answer your question, I don't know. All I remember was a bright light and now I'm here, in an unfamiliar land."

"Perhaps I know someone who can help." Spider-Man offered. "Well, if you insist." Said the samurai. Both Spider-Men web swung across the city.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _In another universe…_

Several masked men, a lizard monster, and a shark monster was searching for an unknown artifact at a warehouse. Suddenly, the sound of motorcycles can be heard. "What's that noise?" the monster said. "No, I know that sound!" cried the lizard monster. The masked men immediately knew what was coming.

Two costumed fighters on motorcycles came crashing into the warehouse and jumped off their cycles. They faced the villains head on. "We have you now, Shocker minions! Leave now or face defeat!"

 _ **KAMEN RIDER 1 aka ICHIGO**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER 2 aka NIGOU**_

"Why don't you make us, Kamen Losers?" the lizard kaijin taunted. "Get them!" the shark monster ordered. The Shocker minions ran at the Kamen Riders.

A mysterious figure was crawling on the ceiling. He eyed the fighting that was going on. "Lyla, I see two costumed fighters. Data please?" he asked.. "Searching…" the AI said.

"Takeshi Hongo aka Kamen Rider Ichigo. He was captured by Shocker, which seemed to have ties with Nazis from WWII. He was forced to undergo a procedure that would turn him into a cyborg. But before he could be brainwashed, Takeshi escaped and has continued to fight Shocker ever since. Hayato Ichimonji undergone a similar fashion but was saved by Hongo. While Hongo began protecting the world from Shocker overseas, Ichimonji became the second Kamen Rider to protect Japan from Shocker for a time until they fought Shocker together when Hongo came back to Japan. No other data."

It looks like we found them, Miguel thought.

Back with the fight…

Kamen Rider Ichigo was landing punches and kicks alongside with Kamen Rider Nigou. "I'll swallow you punks whole, Kamen creeps!" the shark kaijin snarled. He roared and came running at them. Kamen Rider Ichigo then prepared a punch and shouted, "RIDER PUNCH!" The shark kaijin punched and his fist collided with the Rider's fist. Nigou was fighting the lizard kaijin. The monster sprouted wings and flew. He then swooped down at the Rider. Nigou performed a cartwheel to dodge the attack.

The figure then leaped and glided at the lizard kaijin and used his fangs to paralyze the lizard kaijin. The figure leaped off and the monster crashed to the ground. This allowed Kamen Rider Nigou to finish the foe off with a Rider Punch, which sent the monster into the air and then spinning into the air and performing a Rider Manji Kick. This sent the monster flying and then it exploded.

The figure, revealed to be Spider-Man 2099, ensnared the shark kaijin in web. Seeing the opportunity, Ichigo delivered a Rider Chop and stunned the foe before jumping up and doing a Rider Kick to finish the job. The kaijin exploded into flames afterwards.

Miguel landed and the Kamen Riders turned their attention towards him before returning to normal. "Who are you?" Hayato asked. "I'm Spider-Man. From the year, 2099. I have been searching for warriors who could assist us in defeating Shocker." Miguel said. "Assistance?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes. See, I've searched data that Shocker could indeed be a threat to not only your universe but ours: the Spider-Verse." Miguel explained. "So…it would seem Shocker still causes trouble in the future as well?" Takeshi sighed. "Whatever their objective is, we need to stop them at once." Miguel agreed.

* * *

 _Shocker Base…_

A figure was conversing with another person from a dimensional communicator. "I see…so, you ask for our assistance in defeating a foe of yours as well? You will gladly receive the assistance from me…

 _ **THE GREAT LEADER OF SHOCKER!"**_

"Excellent. With an organization like yours, I will finally be rid of Spider-Man with my own version of the Sinister Six." Boomed the individual from the communicator. He had mechanical tentacles on his back and wore a scientist outfit mixed with a hazmat suit.

 _ **DOC OCK**_

"See to it the dimensional teleporter is ready by then." Doc Ock said. "Certainly, Octavius." Laughed the Great Leader. The communicator turned off, indicating the end of the message. "Soon, with the combined might of the Sinister Six and all of Shocker, not even Kamen Rider or Spider-Man will stop me. The Riderverse and the Spider-Verse will grovel at our feet as we march onward to a new world under my hands." The Great Leader boomed. He began laughing manically. His laugh could be heard as it cuts to the outside of the Shocker Base as the Great Leader's laugh continued.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
